


Ribbons

by sunlitdawnn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitdawnn/pseuds/sunlitdawnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sebastian is sure he wants to marry Hawke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> Just a longish drabble from a tumblr ask! c:

Sebastian almost blurts out a proposal one particularly peaceful day, and it’s a clear sign as any that his mind is running ahead of him. He manages to catch up in time to shut his mouth, earning a puzzled look from Hawke (whose eyes still glitter from a burst of laughter in reaction to something Varric told her). A silent shake of his head and a slight shrug of his shoulder assures her it’s nothing to worry about.  

Marriage… with Hawke? 

Yes. He wants that. 

He had taken vows of course, he knows that. He would not forsake them. The Chantry is still important to him as ever— but… he can’t picture his life without Hawke in it. He simply doesn’t _wish_ to, as selfish as it is.

Still, how would it work? _Could_ it work? 

The group wanders over to another stall in the market place, with Hawke eager to haggle for a good price for a few scarves they had found on their latest adventure. Sebastian lets her do the talking, taking a sudden step back when her hand darts out towards a ribbon. “I’ll take 1 silver and 50 coppers if you throw in one of these silk ribbons.” She counters against the merchant’s original offer, her hand hovering over the ribbons before selecting a blue one.  

“Honestly, Hawke? Didn’t think you were the type.” Varric quips and Sebastian can hear the teasing smirk in his voice.  

His eyes linger on the ribbons, but there’s movement and he guesses that Hawke has elbowed the dwarf. “It’s for _Bethany_.”  

There’s more to that conversation, especially when Isabela jumps into it, but he doesn’t hear it. Sebastian’s eyes just can’t move past a white and gold ribbon, nearly hidden underneath ribbons of other colors. He has a faint memory about such a thing— probably something he’d come across himself, or maybe it was something his grandfather had told him once, he couldn’t tell exactly. 

But there was a wedding tradition of sorts, among the people from small villages in the countryside surrounding Starkhaven. A basket was tied to the doors of their home with a ribbon after their ceremony and they would cut it down. It was meant for a prosperous marriage and good luck, that sort of thing. Not done too often anymore within Starkhaven proper, but an old tradition of the people nonetheless. 

Sebastian’s eyes flicker over to Hawke again, and she’s giving him a pleased grin as the merchant hands over the coin and ribbon she successfully bartered for.  

He chuckles quietly to himself, an amused smile curling up his lips. 

Should he take this as a sign, then? 


End file.
